Blue Heck
|fate = Murdered by ???}}Blue Lillian Heck is a student of Zodiac High School in Danganronpa: Time for Death. She is an Ultimate Zoologist. She has two cats named Jay and Cleo back in Honolulu, Hawaii. Appearance Blue is a short, dark-skinned girl with short blue hair and dark purple eyes. She wears a red t-shirt with a big, brown paw print in the middle. She wears black shorts that go up to her knees and has black flats. She has a black choker and paw print earrings. Personality Blue is an excitable and generous girl. She loves cute animals and studies them. She likes to share with her friends and play with her cats. She also loves her older brother. She hates when an animal is being hurt or abused and is afraid of heights. Past Life Growing up, Blue never knew what happened. When she was a baby, she was raised by her 26-year-old brother. She always thought her parents were dead,at least that's what her brother said. In school, she has a limit of two friends every year. Because all the friends she make always leave her or go to another school. When she was 5, her brother adopted their first cat, Jay. He was found in an alley while Blue's brother picked her up from school. Blue made a problem to take care of the cat. And her brother trusted her. And he was proud. Because she always fed the cat before and after school. She played with it and gave it when medicine while it was still sick. Three years later, Blue got another cat for her birthday and named her Cleo. Ever since, she started studying animals and wanted to be a vet. That's how she got her title as Ultimate Zoologist. But when Blue was 14, her brother told her the real reason that he was raising her. The reason was that their parents were abusive and after Blue was born, her brother had to move away. Then Blue got accepted into Zodiac High School. Her brother was proud that she got in. Blue wanted him to take care of the cats, and he did. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Zoologist Blue is an Ultimate Zoologist, meaning that she studies animals. She has two cats back in Honolulu. She reads books on animals, takes notes, etc. She even examine a spider she found in her bathroom once. And she had to digest a lizard she found in her garden, too. Relationship Monoyukki Blue was first in awe that Monoyukki is a bear and a headmaster of the school, but she is also scared of her "killing game". Dusty Hawks Blue was in the pool with Dusty, along with Jasper, Jade and Maple. Maple Oakwood Blue was in the pool with Maple, along with Jade, Jasper and Dusty. Samuel Applegate Blue and Sam had an argument in the gym room during the first meeting. Alex Owens Alex broke up the argument between Blue and Sam. Jasper Jefferson Blue was in the pool with Jasper, along with Jade, Maple and Dusty. Jade Label Blue was in the pool with Jade, along with Dusty, Jade and Maple. Unnamed Other Brother Blue was raised by her brother because of their abusive parents. Jay Heck Jay was the first cat Blue had. Cleo Heck Cleo was given to Blue for her 8th birthday. Trivia * Blue's birth name was Bonnie but her brother named her Blue. Gallery BlueHeck.jpg Quotes * "I'm sure things will start soon. We should just be patience." * "A bear as our Headmaster? This is amazing!" * "I woke up at 5am to my bathroom sink running. I didn't know how that happen." Navigation Category:Talent: Zoologist Category:Animal-based Talents Category:Science-based Talents